Pearl of the Sea
by joop-pa-pa96
Summary: This is the story of Name (Nah-May) the adopted sister to Kagome and a real life mermaid...or water nymph, she's not quite sure yet. Join her on her quest to, gather all the shards of the Shikon Jewel, find love, and master her water powers. Sesshomaru/oc, oc/oc, and maybe some Koga/oc.
1. Prologue

Prologue: How Name came to be Sister to Kagome

Clutching her lunchbox tightly to her chest Name (Nah-May) walked into her class room. The teacher, a nice looking but mousy woman, smiled at her. "Ah, you must be Name. How about you take a seat next to Kagome. Kagome, please raise your hand."

A plucky looking girl with dark hair and missing two front teeth waved her hand wildly.

Name walked over to her and sat down.

"My name's Kagome, what's yours."

"N-Name," Name said quietly.

Giving her a gaped grin, Kagome asked, "You wanna be friends?"

Name's eyes widened, no one had ever wanted to be her friend before. And if they did they soon left her when they found out she was an orphan. "S-sure."

"Great, we can play dollies during recess, and I'll give you all the raisins in my snack at snack time, oh and we can take turns pushing each other on the swings, and-."

"Kagome," the teacher kindly reprimanded, "please pay attention."

"Yes, mam."

The two of them ended up becoming great friends. Kagome didn't seem to care that she didn't have any parents. The two of them got along great. So much so that a few teachers called them the 'May' twins for the last syllable of their first name."

Everything was going great for little Name, until…

"What's wrong Name?"

"I…have to go soon."

Kagome raised an eyebrow confused, "But class isn't over for another hour."

Name looked at Kagome with tear filled eyes, "I'm being sent away. My foster parents don't want me anymore."

"What? Why?"

Name started to cry, "I don't know."

Kagome embraced her friend, "Don't worry Name. I won't let them take you away, you can live at my house."

"B-but-."

"No," Kagome cut her off, "I'm sure my mom will let you stay."

As it turned out Mrs. Higurashi had no problems with adopting Name and soon Name was Name Higurashi.


	2. Episode One

I walked back into the room carrying a box that Grandpa had asked me to carry in. "That is an exact replica of an ancient jewel which-…an ancient jewel which-"

Kagome cut off Grandpa by asking, "You do remember it's my birthday tomorrow, right?"

Grandpa laughed nervously, "Well I was planning to wait another day-"

"So you did get me something!" Kagome squealed the demanded like a child, "Hand it over."

I walked over and sat down next to Kagome to see her open her present. I started at the strange object in her hand. Poking it I gave a slight grimace. Kagome ended up giving the mummified hand to Buyo.

"Gross," I said.

"Totally," Kagome replied with a nod.

We both got up to help Mom make dinner. "You know at least his heart is in the right place."

Kagome bristled, knowing I was right, "I guess."

I smiled, "Hey, I got something that might cheer you up." Reaching into my jean's pocket I pulled out a small package. "Happy birthday, open it."

Inside was a small golden half a heart necklace.

Just as she looked up I exposed the other half around my neck. When we put them together they said 'Sisters'.

"That is so cute!" Kagome said smiling and hugging me. "Thanks Name."

I returned the hug gladly, "I'm glad you like it."

"Girls! Dinner's almost ready, why don't you help me set the table," Mom called.

"Coming Mom!" Kagome and I called back and ran to help her.

During dinner I slipped Kagome my pickles, them being my no so favorite veggie in the world. Unfortunately Grandpa caught our little food exchange.

"You need pickles to-…" blah, blah, blah, "they're the core value of-…" blah, blah, blah, "why these pickles are full of history."

"Not half as full as you are," Kagome said bluntly.

I giggled, but tried to cover it up with a cough. Kagome hit me on the back several times as if to ease my cough. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

Sota then told us all about his day at school.

"So I heard from an upperclassman that someone called Daichi from the high school was going to ask Name out."

My food slipped out of my chopsticks and back into my bowl. Daichi was the high school's best athlete with an almost guaranteed full scholarship in the near future. He was also a year older than Kagome and I and way out of my league.

I cleared my throat and pretended not to hear, "M-More rice, please?"

"Aww isn't that adorable," Mom cooed, "Name's first boyfriend." She pinched my cheeks, "I remember how cute you were when you thought boys had cooties, now you're all grown up."

I blushed uncontrollably, "M-Mom, he hasn't asked me out yet. He probably never will either. It's probably just a rumor."

Kagome snorted, "Please, he'd be an idiot to not want to date you Name."

I blushed harder, "Kagome you're not helping." I hissed.

"I mean you get almost perfect grades. You even got your artwork featured in the local paper once."

"Ok," I said putting my hands on the table, "I'm done. Thanks for the meal, mom. It was great. May I be excused? Thanks, bye." With that I walked briskly out and then up the stairs to Kagome's and my room.

We had a bunk bed and I had to sleep on the top. So I got ready for and went to bed.

"Hey, Name…I'm sorry I embarrassed you like that," Kagome said coming in just as I had curled up in a ball.

"It's ok, I know you didn't mean to," I said closing my eyes and yawning. With that I went to sleep.

-The next morning…-

"I'm leaving!"

I stuffed the toast in my mouth, "Wait for me!" I called out with my mouth still full.

"Chew your food or you'll choke," Mom said in a concerned tone.

Taking a moment to swallow I waved goodbye, "Bye!" I ran after Kagome.

I found her talking to Sota, "You're not supposed to play in there."

"I'm not, it's the cat."

Sighing I asked, "Did he fall in the well or something?"

The three of us walked into the shrine and called out the cat's name several times. No reply.

"I don't know where else he could be," Sota pondered.

"So go down," Kagome suggested.

Sota sounded a bit shaken, "But why do I gotta be the one."

Rolling her eyes Kagome said, "Because you're the one looking for him." A small sound came from deep within the shrine, Sota jumped back. Scared.

"There's something down there!"

Kagome rolled her eyes again, "Umm. Yeah the cat."

"Maybe a ghost," I said smirking as he shook a little more.

Kagome grabbed my arm and dragged me down into the shrine, "Well jeepers, come on Daphne, let's go catch the cat." Whatever it was it sounded as if it came from inside the well. We paused and listened to the noise. Kagome let out a shriek and I jumped.

"Buyo."

"And you two make fun of me because I'm scared?"

"And you were so much help, hero," I retorted.

Sota pointed his finger at me, "Well you were scared too!"

I felt something in the air change. I got goose bumps. The well opened and a bright white light came from it. White hand like things came from the well and pulled Kagome into the well. Turning around quickly I jumped in after her. I managed to grab her hand and I didn't let go.

Some strange woman was holding her. She possessed so many arms; it was like a horror movie. The…thing went on and on about some jewel. Kagome reached out her free hand to move the creature away and a bright light shocked the creature back. We fell deeper into the well together. Not once did I let go of her hand.

Finally we reached some solid ground.

"Oh, God. Please tell me that was just some weird dream. That's it, I hit my head really hard when I fell," Kagome ranted.

I looked around and saw the dismembered arm. I had an awesome and incredibly funny idea. Taking it I patted her on the back with it, "I don't think it's a dream, sis."

She turned to look at me, "Why do you say tha-AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Laughing hard I still held the arm in my hand. "I got you good," I said in-between laughs.

"Name, that wasn't funny," Kagome pouted angrily.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist."

Kagome sat there as I rode out my laugh.

After the last of my chuckles I took a deep breath, "Ok, I'm done."

"Good, now let's find a way out of here." Kagome looked around then called up, "Sota! Get grandpa."

A few moments of silenced passed between us.

"Little brat," I grumbled, "must have ran off." I grabbed one of the vines. "Let's try to climb our way out of here." Eventually we managed to reach the top.

"What the…umm Name…I don't think we're in Tokyo anymore…"

I looked around at the forest, "You can say that again…" I murmured in awe.

"Sota! Buyo!"

"I don't think they're around here…"

"Yeah, it's like the family shrine isn't even…the tree. We must be close." We made our way through the bushes to an opening. And what we found there shocked us both. A boy dressed in a crimson haori and hakama was there and keeping him there was a single arrow along with a bunch of vines that twisted around the tree, but something told me that it was mostly the arrow that held him there. But that wasn't what was so strange about him, he had a pair of white dog ears.

"Kagome, what are you doing?" I hissed as she climbed up to take a closer look at the boy.

"I'm just looking, gees Name." she inspected the boy closely then touched his ears.

I looked around alarmed, "That's not 'just looking' Kagome."

"They're cute! Sue me." The continued to touch his ears, "There now that's out of my system."

"Well I hope you're happy," I said sarcastically.

That's when multiple arrows came out of nowhere and almost pinned Kagome to the tree along with the boy. Voices came out of the forest and into the opening. With that we were dragged back to a village and sat roughly down on a mat.

"Now, I hope you're _really_ happy Kagome," I said quietly. Shifting nervously under the looks of all these people I scooted closer to my sister.

"You didn't have to tie us up you know."

All around us I could hear people talking about a bunch of stuff. From farming to demons. To be honest it mostly just plain confused me.

A woman dressed as a miko and carrying a bow walked up to us and started throwing some grainy thing at us. "Be gone demon!"

"I'm not a demon!" Kagome shouted.

"Are ye not? Then why were ye found the forest of Inuyasha?"

Some man whispered to the miko, "They could be spies from another village."

The miko turned slightly to look at him, "In that case they would be fools. Who would invade such a poor village as ours?" Then the woman started to examine to herself muttering strange things. I watched quietly, trying not to move. But my nose was itchy and I sneezed.

That's when she turned to look at me. Her eyes seemed to look right through me. I gulped, not sure what she saw.

-Later…-

We were in Mistress Kaede's hut eating.

"Bare us no ill will children, for now I see ye mean us no harm. In these trouble times of war no stranger may be welcomed among us with deep distrust."

Kagome turned to look at me, "We really aren't in Tokyo any more are we?"

Kagome and Kaede continued to talk for a while as I ate quietly.

All too soon loud crashes and the sound of breaking wood could be heard.

The three of us raced outside, "What is going on?" Kaede asked no one in particular.

Cries of 'monster' and 'run' came to our ears as the strange monster from earlier made its appearance.

"It's that thing!" Kagome cried out. I clutched at her arm in fear.

"Give me the scared jewel!" the creature demanded. It rushed at us, knocking us aside. My grip only tightened on Kagome's shirt.

"I have no idea. I mean I've heard of the jewel, but I-." Kagome answered the question I did not hear from Kaede. But it did not matter as the creature made its way to us again. Scared out my mind I tried to shut down my hearing. I worked for a bit, until I felt Kagome being ripped from me.

She ran away. I screamed and ran after her.

"Name! Get away from me! I'm luring it away!" I didn't listen and chased after her. She and I eventually made it to the sacred tree. Both of us falling on our faces.

"Hello Kikyo, laying with bugs now are we?" A new voice asked. I looked around and found it was coming from that strange boy we saw earlier. The one nailed to the tree.

Kagome and I got up, "So…you're alive?" Kagome asked. I clutched to her sleeve again, once again become the coward that I always felt I was.

"Why are you taking so long to kill it? Just do her like you did me. You look pretty dumb there Kikyo, the Kikyo I know wouldn't waste her time," the strange boy said.

"That does it," oh great Kagome was going to snap, "Kikyo, Kikyo, whoever she is. She's not me because my name it-."

The doggy boy interrupted her rant with, "She's here." And true to his work the creature came down upon us. I whimpered in fear and held tighter onto Kagome's sleeve. The creature was soon retrained by long hooked ropes that dug into its skin, but that didn't comfort me much.

"You're pretty pathetic, Kikyo."

Again Kagome snapped, "I'm not Kikyo." She managed to get out of my hold. "Look, I'm telling you I'm not her! Whoever her is!" With that she approached the boy.

"And I'm saying you gotta be her. Cause' if you're not there is no way you could smell so-…wait you're not her," he said the last bit quietly.

"I know, my name is Kagome. Ka-go-me."

"You're right. Kikyo was cuter…much cuter."

Even I felt Kagome's temper start to rise again. I just sat there though, dumbly watching this all go one. The monster must have escaped as its arms wrapped around Kagome's waist, pulling her away. However she had managed to grab the boy's white hair. I would have laughed if the situation wasn't so scary.

"Let go!"

I needed to do something. I stood up and made a rush at the demon.

Kagome shouted raising her hands at the same time I approached. White energy attacked the creature along with slices of icicles. Kagome fell to the ground. I rushed to her, my hands felt strangely tingly.

"That happened earlier…" she murmured then looked at the ice. "Name…did you…?"

"I…I don't know…"

I felt a strange energy coming from Kagome, "What's happening now?"

The monster had returned, rushing at us and pinning us to the tree. I smelt something that was hard to miss, blood. I didn't know how I knew it, but I did. And it made my stomach turn like I wanted to be sick.

I thanked God that Kagome was next to me. I grabbed her hand in fear in buried my face in the tree. The creature started to constrict. Conversing went on next to me, but I didn't hear most of it. I felt as if I was going to spit out my own stomach anytime soon from the pressure and the smell.

Looking over at my sister I felt my head begin to get dizzy. If I was going to die, I wanted my sister to be the last thing I saw. She looked at me then said, "I choose to…!" I watched as she removed the arrow from the boy and the pressure was released. We fell to the ground. The creature was in a million pieces.

"Name!" Kagome shouted embracing me, "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah," I said a bit shaky, "you?"

"Ehhh, it's still moving," Kagome said looking at the pieces.

"Find the glowing flesh, quickly. That's where the jewel will be. It must be removed at once. Les the flesh of mistress centipede revive," Kaede instructed.

I grimaced, that sounded gross even for me. However Kagome did as she was told and pointed out the little pink jewel. Kaede retrieved it and the flesh was soon just bones. Kaede handed the jewel to Kagome.

"Only ye may possess the sacred jewel."

"But…how did it get inside my body…why would I have a jewel wanted by demons?"

I heard the sound of cracking bones before the same boy from before spoke, "Exactly, humans can't use it so why bother to keep it? If you hand over the jewel right now, I won't have to start sharpening my claws on you." I felt the blood leave my cheeks, leaving me white pale.

"W-what?"

Somewhere in my being I felt something start to change. And in my mind I knew that what was going next wasn't going to be pretty.


	3. Episode Two

A long silenced passed between us as the villagers gathered around to attack him. What was his name again? Oh yeah, Inu…something I think. I gulped as I felt his amber eyes stare us down as if we were his prey or something.

"Pay no heed to Inuyasha, children."

That's right, Inuyasha. What an odd name.

"I hate having to wait," Inuyasha sneered, "and I hate the smell of you." That's when he ran at us and attacked. Both of us managed to run away. With me slightly behind Kagome, I never was really athletic.

Kagome tripped on some bones as Inuyasha attacked, he grazed my back. I let out a cry of pain.

"Want me to scratch your back?" he asked like it was a joke. I felt tears come to my eyes.

"You really tried to hit me just now didn't you?" Then she looked to me, "NAME!" She crawled over to me.

A group of villagers started to shoot arrows at him. Inuyasha went off to attack them for a moment leaving Kagome and me alone.

"Name," Kagome whispered, "are you alright?"

"I-I think," I said groaning. Light scratch marks were on my back.

Kagome tried to comfort me, but I could tell she was shaken too, "It doesn't look that deep. But we have to keep moving, come on." Kagome managed to get me up and we kept running as fast as we could.

I tried to shake her off, "I'm only slowing you down."

"No," she said in that voice that meant she wasn't going to listen to me, "keep moving!"

"Prepare yourselves!" Inuyasha called from above.

'Prepare? For what?' I thought. I was running out of breath as another blow came from the half demon. We both fell, the jewel falling from Kagome's hand. My face planted firmly in the dirt. I didn't move, my back hurt, my legs hurt, my lungs hurt.

I then felt a powerful energy. Different from the one I felt from the centipede, it was purer. I looked up to see Inuyasha tugging at a necklace. "What the heck are these?"

"Quickly child! The word of subjugation."

"What word?" Kagome called back to Kaede.

"It matters not, your word has power to hold his spirit."

Kagome grabbed my arm and helped me up. I tried to ignore the pain in my legs and lungs and follow her. The pain in my back becoming duller with time. We fell through some loose earth, I landed on my back.

Screaming loudly I felt more tears come to my eyes. I really was a big baby.

"Wait here," Kagome ordered going after the jewel. Faintly I could hear Kagome and Inuyasha converse. But in my daze I didn't care. Eventually I felt my eyes grow heavy. In the background I could hear a "Sit boy!" from Kagome then I fell into darkness.

-Hours later-

I woke up in Kaede's hut. My back didn't hurt as much and my legs and lungs felt much better. Laying on my stomach I heard Kaede talk to Kagome.

"How's that, perhaps I'll put more unguent on your belly," said Kaede.

Letting out a low groan I tried to sit up.

"Name." Kagome said helping me as I struggled with the mere task of sit up. "Are you alright?"

"I feel much better, thanks," I said giving a grateful smile to Kaede.

The elderly woman gave me a friendly smile and asked, "How is your back?"

"A bit sore," I said, "but I'll be fine." I looked about and saw Inuyasha, I held Kagome's hand and stiffened.

"The task now falls to you Kagome, to protect the Shikon No Tama," said Kaede sitting down next to me. Slowly she began to unbind my bandages and replace them with fresh ones. "And not only will demons be after it. But humans, so that the jewel may make real their petty grasping ambitions."

"Speaking of petty," Kagome said glaring at Inuyasha. "What are you still doing here?"

I smiled, that's the Kagome I knew, sharp and sarcastic.

Inuyasha looked at us from over his shoulder, "I'm waiting for the jewel."

"With the beads around his neck his threat is diminished. It is perhaps the only way we can allow him so close to the jewel," said Kaede.

I whispered to Kagome, "So I don't have to worry about him using me as a human scratching post anymore?"

Kagome nodded smiling. It must be a really funny way she keeps him in line. "So…why do you want the jewel anyway?"

"Yeah," I said wincing as Kaede tied off the bandages, "seems to me you're strong enough as it is. What power can you get from the jewel that you don't have already?"

"Ah, but he's only half demon," answer Kaede.

I jumped at the sound of Inuyasha punching a hole through the floor. "You know what? I'm sick of hearing some dried up witch I just met talk like she knows me!" Wow, talk about zero respect for your elders here.

Kaede didn't get mad she merely said, "Oh, so ye don't remember. I thought as much. I'm younger sister to Kikyo. She who bound ye to the tree. Kaede"

I looked from Inuyasha to Kaede.

"You're Kaede? So you're the brat huh?

"Fifty years have passed and I have grown old."

I sat and listened to this with almost total ease. It was odd to hear all this spoken like it was normal, but interesting, like Kagome and I were in the middle of a real life fairytale.

Inuyasha continued to speak, "Hmm, if you're this old then Kikyo must be pushing a hundred. Sure glad I don't gotta worry about being old…at least not for a while."

I had a feeling of what was coming next.

"Kikyo didn't worry either. Kikyo died," said Kaede. I could tell it hurt her to talk about even after so much time had passed. I could tell the news affected Inuyasha too, "it was on the same day she shot ye with the arrow."

"Geese, sorry to hear it," liar, "not that I really care or nothing. That's one less thing for me to worry about.

"I wouldn't let my guard down yet, Inuyasha," Kaede quipped. "I now know that Kagome is the reincarnation of my sister. And it isn't just because ye resemble her. The jewel of four souls was in your body, it's up to ye now child to take over its protection."

Inuyasha grumbled and got up and left. Leaving us three alone.

Kaede started at me. "You child, what is your parentage."

I looked down at my hands, not really wanting to think about it.

"Name is an orphan," Kagome said quietly for me, "she doesn't even know about her parents."

Kaede nodded and sat down in front of me, "You have something quite queer about you child. I know not what yet, but what I can tell you is this. Your destiny is intertwined with the jewel as much as Kagome's is."

Feeling Kagome's hand on my shoulder I looked up, "Does it have anything to do with the ice that appeared when we fought that demon?"

"Ay, it does," said Kaede. "Perhaps in time the nature of you will become known. Until then, we can only wait."

"Ok," I said quietly.

"I'm going to go take a walk, do you want to come?" Kagome offered. I tried to stand, but I felt a strange pull in my bag.

Kaede spoke for me, "I think she had better not. Rest is what she needs, at least until you feel well enough to stand."

I waved Kagome off, "Go without me. I'll be fine. It looks like you need some time alone anyway."

"Ok," she said smiling and walked out of the hut.

Kaede looked at me then the retreating Kagome. "Ye seem close with her."

I blushed slightly, "Yeah. We've been best friends since we were seven. She was my first real friend."

Kaede only 'hmmed' in response. I could tell that some part of her missed her sister; their bond must have been strong for Kaede to still love her like that.

"You really loved her didn't you?" I put my hand over my mouth. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have-."

"No, child," said Kaede. "Don't apologize. A sisterly bond like so is hard to come by and hard to break." With that we continued our time together in silence.

-The Next Day-

"I think I feel better to walk," I said. "Could I come with you?"

Kagome nodded and took my hand, "I'll help you."

Smiling the two of us walked to the outskirts of the village.

"Name."

"Hmm?"

Kagome took a deep breath, "Do you think there's a way back home?"

I shrugged then instantly regretted it as small pokes of pain went up and down my stiff and still wounded back, "Probably back the way we came. Why?"

"I really want to go back."

I let out a sigh of relief, "Me too."

Kagome pointed to the forest, "Wanna try and find the well?"

"You bet," I said following her into the woods.

After what seemed like hours of just tripping over tree roots we finally found it. "There…there it is."

On her words men jumped out of the trees and bushes and grabbed us. I screamed through the muffled hand, struggling madly. However they were much stronger than I. The strange men dragged us back to a beat up looking house and dropped us on the floor, my chin hit the floor roughly I almost bit my tongue.

The thugs then proceeded to comment on how short our school uniforms were. In all honesty I had to agree with them, they are really short skirts.

"Hand over the jewel," that caught my attention. I strained my neck to see a big ape like man sitting in the corner, "Right now." He, I'm not even sure you could call it a human, in height Goliath had nothing on this guy, stood and walked over to us. I stood up as quickly as I could to try and back up.

It drew its sword. The men held us so that it had a clean swipe at us. Instead it killed one of its own men. My eyes widened.

As it approached us we all ran away. My main objective was to stay alive, I ducked and dodged the big behemoth's sword as best I could until someone came up with something to do.

"Can't you see something's wrong with your boss," Kagome scolded them, "now get your butts in gear or it will be you two. Do I have to tell you everything?"

"Way to go," I whispered. But then again that was Kagome, always taking charge. As the creature continued to swipe at us it started to tear apart the hideout. With all exits blocked we were trapped.

"The jewel, give it to me," it said again.

Quietly we tried to make our way to another exit.

Kagome then took the jewel and threw it out the exit. It distracted it just enough to that Kagome could order the thugs to push the now weak wall down. Kagome held my hand so that she wouldn't lose me, "You ready?"

I nodded.

"It's no good boss." One of the thugs said.

"What? I'm not your boss!" Kagome said a little ticked.

The thing then took a swipe at us with its sword. I held onto Kagome and closed my eyes. Nothing happened.

When I opened them I found Inuyasha had saved us. He broke the sword. He then proceeded to knock the giant to the ground. So he was the hero… "Is it safe? Where's the jewel?" And now the moment is lost.

"Jewel?"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome horrified, "Please tell me you did not just say that."

Kagome gave a little nervous laugh.

"Ugg, what is that smell," Inuyasha complained raising his sleeve to his nose to shield the stench.

"Maybe it's the smell of your rotten heart," I said bluntly.

Inuyasha glared at me, "No…it's like rotting meat."

I still gave him that annoyed even look, "Like I said…you're heart."

The giant stood and its armor fell off to reveal a hole where its heart should have been.

"Ok I was partly right," I said.

"What's that?"

Inuyasha gave the thing a nasty look, "How much you wanna bet that thing ripped his living heart out and made itself a bloody nest?"

My eyes widened and felt like throwing up so badly.

"I knew there was something wrong," Kagome said, "the bird made him a puppet."

I shook as I felt nausea start to overtake my senses. I barley registered Inuyasha's words before he tried to rip the crow demon thing out of the human's chest. Once the crow was gone the body became nothing but a bunch of bones.

"It's getting away, aren't you going after it?" Kagome complained.

"In case you haven't noticed the world is full of monsters, should I go after them all?" he asked stretching out his arm.

"But-"

Inuyasha interrupted her, "No buts. You wanna start doing the fighting? Be my guest. In the meantime where's the jewel."

I pointed outside, "Out there moron."

Inuyasha looked from me to Kagome then to where I had pointed. As we scrambled out we got front row seats to see the crow thing eat the jewel, swallowing it whole.

"That stupid crow is making off with the jewel!" He then turned to Kagome, "What's wrong with you?"

"What do you mean what's wrong with-go after him!"

"Come on," Inuyasha snapped grabbing Kagome's arm and dragging her along.

Leaving me behind of course. So I ran at a considerably slow pace shouting. "Wait! Wait for me! Come on guys!" He only paused long enough for me to catch up to grab a bow and some arrows then took off again. "Hey! Not cool!"

I followed them as far as the village. The monster had picked up a boy. Inuyasha attacked the crow and it in turn dropped the boy. The poor boy fell into the river. Inuyasha evidently had more important things on his mind than saving a drowning child.

What happened next I can't really describe. An overwhelming sense of courage came over me and I took off my shoes and dove into the water. Strange thing was I was never really good at swimming, while Kagome took swimming lessons during the summer I went to art camp. However everything came naturally to me, like breathing.

I made my way through the water to the child, swimming with the current. I knew the way back was going to be much more difficult.

Quite quickly I reached the boy and brought him to my chest. With one arm holding the boy and another swimming semi against the current I made it to the shore. Getting the boy to shore I set him down. Almost imminently he went to his mother.

"Save the jewel stupid!" Inuyasha shouted.

Both Kagome and I looked to him then turned our heads back in disgust.

"Thank yo-" The mother said before her eyes widened.

"What?" I asked as I looked to Kagome. Her eyes were the same "Kagome what's wrong?"

Kagome still stared, "Your face…"

However a loud cry from a crow distracted everyone. I turned to the water to see my reflection. Faint aqua blue greater than and less than signs marked my cheeks like so } . However as I rubbed them gently they started to fade.

My head snapped up as the boy started to cry as he felt the crow's talon still holding the back of his collar.

"I know…" Kagome looked around then asked, "could I borrow your bow?" She took it from the man and tied the crow's talon to the arrow. My eyes widened, how smart is my sister? The arrow did hit the crow.

A bright light came from it. I heard a shattering noise and pieces of light went in every direction.

The three of us ended up looking for the jewel all day.

"Are you sure it fell around here?" Inuyasha asked rudely.

"Yeah, I mean sure, I mean kinda. Though I'm still kinda worried about that light."

I groaned, "You've been saying that for hours."

Kagome gasped as the head of the crow fell to her. Inuyasha saved her by slashing the head, as he did so a small pink shard fell out of the bird's head.

"I hope that's not what I think it-"

"What do you think it is?" Inuyasha asked.

"I think it is," I murmured.

Kagome went forward and picked it up, "I think it's a shard from the jewel."

"Wha…WHAT DID YOU SAY?"


	4. Episode Three

"What did you do to it?" Inuyasha snapped.

In-between two fingers Kagome held the piece of the jewel.

"Stop barking Inuyasha," Kaede ordered.

"Leave it to her to wind up breaking it," Inuyasha scoffed.

Kaede went off to tell Inuyasha how it wasn't technically Kagome's fault. However I knew that no matter what the elder miko said, Inuyasha would not listen, he seemed hell-bent on hating Kagome no matter what. She told us how dangerous the shards could be in the wrong hands.

Kagome said, "I'm so sorry. I had no idea." She clutched her fist to her chin.

I sighed, "Is there anything we can do?"

Kaede looked from me, to Kagome, to Inuyasha, "Yes, there is child. Only by working together will ye be able to recover all the shards of the jewel."

"Humph, you won't catch me complaining I'm one of the wrong hands you were talking about."

"I don't doubt it," I mumbled.

"What was that?"

I built up my courage and said louder, "I said 'I don't doubt it'. You've been nothing but a basta-."

"Name!" Kagome said warningly.

"-a jerk to me and Kagome since we got here and frankly I'm fed up with it."

Inuyasha looked me up and down, "Humph, barely noticed you."

My voice went on the high end as I shrieked, "You slashed my back!"

"Name." Kagome warned. My temper was starting to get out of control. "Sit down, just cool off."

I looked to Kaede who was staring at me with a look as if I were something to be studied. I blushed and sat down. Inuyasha just looked at me like an idiot…or maybe that's just his face. Ha! Burn.

-Next Day-

The water on my skin felt perfect. I didn't understand why, but the longer I was out of water the more stretched my skin seemed to feel. Now that I was back in the water everything felt natural, as if I were meant to be there.

I waved to my sister underwater.

She looked to me and gasped, all the air leaving her mouth in a burst of bubbles. She swam to the surface. I followed her curious as to her reaction. However when I got to the surface I heard a gasp of anger and Kagome shouting, "SIT BOY!"

A loud thunk could be heard.

"Are ye alright, Inuyasha?"

"Man, I forgot about that stupid necklace of yours," Inuyasha mumbled.

"Serves you right! You peeping tom!" I looked to Kagome. She turned to look at me, "Name…your face…"

"What about it," I asked touching it gently.

She traced the lines from earlier, "The lines are back."

I touched the area, it felt normal to me. "Are you sure?"

"Two blue lines on your face, I'm pretty sure."

Still in the water I tried to rub them off. "Are they gone?"

She shook her head.

I looked to Kaede, who was studding me, "Come here child and let me look at ye." I obeyed her and swam to the bank. She crouched down and took my chin gently, but firmly. Meanwhile Kagome got out of the water and changed behind a bush. "Such odd markings. Never before have I seen these. Are ye sure ye are not a demon?"

"Pretty sure," I said, "I mean demons don't exist back where we come from. It's impossible."

"Nothing is impossible," Kaede reprimanded, "remember that. As time goes on we shall see what your power truly is. But for now it would be best to hide those as much as possible. It could attract the wrong kind of attention."

I nodded. "Last time they faded after I got out of the water. I'll try that."

It seems that while Kaede and I had been talking, Inuyasha and Kagome had been fighting.

"You really hate me, don't you?" Kagome snapped. She emerged wearing a priestess outfit. She actually didn't look too bad. Inuyasha only stared at her.

I got out and put on the same outfit, only it didn't look too good on me.

"And what ills ye now Inuyasha." She shook her head sadly and turned to me. "Ye marks have not yet disappeared."

I rubbed them, "Now?"

She shook her head, "It seems as though they are here to stay."

I rubbed them harder despite her words, in hopes that they would start to fade out.

"Lady Keade," a woman approached us, I clamped my hands over my cheeks to hide the odd marks, "it's my daughter…"

"I see let's head back," Kaede said leaving us. "I'll check with you three later. Try not to fight."

"Hey…"

Kagome groaned, "Now what?"

Inuyasha turned his head slightly to look at my sister, "Get undressed."

"WHAT?" both of us shouted. I took a piece of drift wood and started to beat him over the head with it. As Inuyasha was not expecting this I was able to get away with two or three hard blows before he knocked the wood out of my hands. Kagome then got him with a large rock.

"Ow, what you do that for?"

"You're such a pig," Kagome said with distaste clear in her voice.

Inuyasha quickly clarified with anger, "I didn't say get naked, stupid. I just can't stand seeing you in those clothes!"

"Why, cause I look like Kikyo?"

"It's got nothing to do with it ok?"

_'Liar_' I thought.

Kagome then decided to be the better person, "Look I don't like this either. But we gotta work together. Can't we call a truce?"

Inuyasha said in a high and mighty voice, "I don't gotta do nothing. It's you two that need me."

I raised an eyebrow and looked at Kagome. She gave me the same look. "Oh I see. So you don't care if we leave?" I asked. We then went to grab out things and leave.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked.

"We're done with this," Kagome said.

I added, "We're going home."

"Goodbye Inuyasha."

"Goodbye dogface."

"You can't just leave!" Inuyasha said in a sort of panic.

Kagome shot back, "My name isn't you, it's Kagome."

Inuyasha continued to dig himself deeper in a hole by calling out, "Wait stupid-."

"It's not stupid either," I shot back.

"Will you just wait and hear me out?"

Kagome and I stopped she shouted back, "Why? So you can try and stop me?"

Inuyasha rushed to us, "No so you can give me your jewel shard."

"Oh this?" Kagome asked coyly raising the small bag that held the sacred jewel. "Sit boy!" Inuyasha fell to the ground head first. I chuckled softly as I followed my sister away from the idiot dog demon. As we walked away she twirled the bag on her finger by the strong. "He's so ignorant and pig-headed. He never once said my name."

"Me either," I said. "People like him get on my nerves."

"Agreed."

We made our way back to the old well. It wasn't as far as I thought it would be, when we got there we stood and pondered how to make it take us home. Kagome peered down the well, "Eww, bones…must be the remains of Mistress Centipede. I don't want to go in now…"

"We have to try," I said, "even if it is full of gross demon bones."

Kagome sunk to the ground, "No way."

I sat down next to her, "So what'll we do now then?"

We sat there for a few moments before Kagome seemed to see something I didn't. "What…"

"Hmm?"

She stood up and winced as something seemed to sting her.

"What is it?" I asked standing, only to be stung in the arm by the same item. "Ouch!"

"It looks like…hair," Kagome said.

I took her hand in mine. "Hair?"

"Oh my, oh me…you can see it then." I looked up to see a girl who seemed to be standing in midair. "My net of hairs I mean. Pity, because seeing's not enough."

"Who are you?" Kagome demanded.

The strange woman gave us a small laugh. She turned her head to look at me. "Hmm. Odd little thing aren't you." She then addressed both of us, "How do you do? I'm Yura of the Hair. Though you needn't bother to remember. Because you'll be dead soon!" With that she attacked us with some invisible blade.

It sliced at us.

"I'll be having the jewel if you don't mind," she said taking it from Kagome. Yura opened the bag and removed the shard of the jewel. "You naughty, naughty girls. Where's the rest or I shall be cross."

"You give that back!" Kagome demanded, although neither of us were in any position to make any kind of demand.

Yura looked down at us. Her eyes bearing into Kagome's and then mine, "Where is the rest of it?"

Kagome grabbed my hand, "I-I'm not really sure."

"In that case," Yura took a sword, "I may as well finish you right now!" She took a swipe at Kagome and she fell backward into the well, pulling me down with her. For which I would be grateful later.

We screamed as we fell down the well.

I groaned and rubbed my rear. "That hurt."

"You can say that again," Kagome mumbled. "We're in the well again…"

Faintly from above I heard voices. I recognized them, Sota and grandpa! A flashlight shone down into the well, illuminating our surroundings.

"Sota! Grandpa!" I shouted.

"Grandpa! Sota!" Kagome said at the same time. She looked at me with tears in her eyes, "We're back…" I hugged her.

_'Finally,'_ I thought, _'we're home…'_

When we got out of the well and out into the fresh air Kagome and I looked around at our surroundings. I was never so happy to be back home in my life. I still held Kagome's hand, as the small fear that this was all a dream and we would soon wake up back in the feudal era.

"You two were missing for three full days, the least you could have done was call," Grandpa said.

"And why are you wearing those weird old cloths," Sota added. "And who used marker on Name's face?"

However I barley registered the questions.

Kagome turned around and hugged grandpa. "Ah! I was so scared!"

Sota walked up to me as I felt my chest grow tight and tears come into my eyes. You know that choking feeling you get when you're about to cry, but you don't want to? I had that too.

"Want a hug, sis?" Sota asked noticing the tears.

I nodded and embraced him, tears falling down my cheeks silently.

"Kagome…Name…what on earth…?" said grandma in a tone that spoke of his total lack of knowledge at the situation.

-Later and inside the house-

I sat on the bunk bed looking at the ceiling. Next to me lay my sketch pad, a gift from Kagome a few years ago. It was full of landscapes from the feudal era. I turned over to see my 'souvenir' from the feudal era on the desk.

Touching the strange blue marks on my cheeks something told me in the pit of my stomach that our adventures in the feudal era were far from over.


	5. Episode Four

"Closed it off?" Kagome asked as she dried her hair.

Mine was still a bit wet; however I still braided it in a long braid that fell down my back.

"Yep, we needn't worry about more visitors from there. I used special spirit wards just in case," boasted grandpa. Grandpa looked at me. "Now about these marks on your cheeks."

I turned to Kagome, "Kagome do you have any makeup I can use for when I have to out?"

"That's not what I meant!" grandpa protested.

Kagome turned off the hair dryer and asked, "Aren't they coming off?"

"No, I've tried scrubbing them off. I've tried baby oil. I've tried using a blow dryer," I sighed, "it's no use."

"Don't worry; I'm sure I've got something you can use."

"Name! Could you help me set the table?"

I stood up while saying, "Yes, mam!"

I ran into the kitchen and grabbed the plates. Mom stared at me, "Are those real?" She pinched my cheeks.

"Unfortunately," I sighed.

"Aw, I think they're cute," Mom said.

"M-mom!"

Mom grabbed both my cheeks in her hands, "They accent your face. They're so adorable."

I mumbled under my breath, "Yeah right…"

Mom rubbed her thumb on one of the marks, "Don't worry, Name, everything will work out for the best. I'm sure of it."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"How do you know?" I asked still slightly worried.

She smiled, "I'm a mother. I know everything. Now go set the table, dinner's almost ready." The telephone rang, "I got it." She answered it, "Oh, hello. Yes she it, just a moment. Kagome, its dinner time plus your friend is on the phone!"

I walked off to set the table.

A faint, "Coming!" came from our room.

"Grandpa, those things will stay on, right?" Sota asked as I put the plates on the table.

"Of course they will," Grandpa said. "Have a little faith will you? If there's one thing I know its spirits."

_'With his luck the glue will probably wear off,'_ I thought.

Kagome sat down at the table singing, "Real food, real food, real food…!"

"I'll protect you to my last breath Kagome and Name. So don't you worry."

Sota leaned over and said the obvious, "I don't think she heard you."

I felt something in the air shift as we all sat down, Kagome picked up her chopsticks, "Oh, I can't wait to-!"

The sliding door opened to reveal the last person we wanted to see. A certain dog demon dressed in red. Kagome turned around to see the wrathful demon, "I-Inuyasha?"

"Idiot!" Inuyasha said getting straight to the point, "who told you, you could go home?"

"How did you get here?" I asked.

Inuyasha answered the question everyone had been asking in their heads, "Through the well of course."

"Well?" Kagome said, "But the well is-."

"You lie!" Grandpa said jumping up. "I made those spirit wards myself, there is no way you could have-."

Inuyasha raised one of the 'spirit wards' in his hand, "Well I hate to break it to you old man, but, they don't work." He didn't look at all that he hated it.

As usual grandpa overacted and started to wail.

"Grandpa…" Sota said disappointed.

"Come on you, we're leaving," Inuyasha said grabbing Kagome's arm and dragging her out the door.

"No!" Kagome protested, "And you can't make me!"

Mom and I stood up, "Stay right there!"

"Now what?"

"Mom I-."

She walked over and grabbed onto Inuyasha's white dog ears, "Your ears…are they real?" she began to tug on them lightly.

"Me next! Me next," Sota said.

I rolled my eyes; maybe it's an inherited trait.

"Mom that's not really cool." Kagome said.

I decided to speak, "You did it too."

Kagome blushed slightly, "Yeah, but-."

A shiver of something dreadful ran down my spine. "Kagome…"

"Inuyasha, Name, do you see that?" Kagome asked.

"I don't see nothing."

I shook my head, "But I something feels off."

"A hair," my blood froze in my veins at her words, "on your shoulder. See?" She reached out and grabbed the invisible string. She gasped, "It moved."

"Kagome, your hand," grandpa said.

"What is it?" mom asked.

I walked over to her, "It's here isn't it?"

Kagome nodded.

With that the two of us ran out of the house and into the temple. My 'spidey sense' went off again. I griped Kagome's arm. "There's more hair isn't there?"

"Lots and lots of it."

"The old crone was right, you do have the sight," Inuyasha said.

"You did it," Kagome said accusingly. "The hair followed you so it came here!"

A faint, "Kagome! Name!" Came from outside.

I went into protective mode and closed the doors saying, "Don't come in!" I turned to see Kagome right behind me, deep in thought. All of a sudden she jumped to the left pulling me with her, "Inuyasha! Right in front of you!"

"What? Here?" Inuyasha swiped down. He jumped up a second later, only to be restrained by the invisible enemy.

"Name! Open this door!" Grandpa ordered.

Inuyasha swiped again and again at the enemy.

"It regrows, even cut! Plus there's so much of it," Kagome said.

"What should we do?" I asked.

"That one hair," Kagome said almost as if she were thinking out loud. "Name, come with me." She pulled me over toward the well. "Remember that ice thing you did with the centipede?"

I nodded.

"Think you can do it again?"

"I'll try," I said.

"Hurry up and do something, idiot!"

Kagome nodded at me, "Now try and cut this hair."

I focused my energy and low and behold it did appear. I used the shard of ice to cut through the hair as Kagome instructed. As soon as I did, Inuyasha seemed to relax. He glared at me, mumbling, "Could have done it sooner."

"Let's go, right now," Kagome said.

"Huh, but I thought you didn't want to go back," Inuyasha sneered.

Kagome sighed, "I don't want to, but I have too."

Looking over at him I said, "I agree. If she found us once, chances are she'll do it again."

I watched as Inuyasha put his red top on Kagome, "It's made with hair of the fire rat. At least you'll have some protection."

"Well…thank you," Kagome said.

Raising an eyebrow I said, "What am I chopped liver?"

Inuyasha sneered, "What makes you think you're going?"

I walked up to him, my indigence overriding my shyness, "Number one, Kagome is my sister. Number two, Kaede said my destiny is intertwined with the jewel just like Kagome's is. And number three…WHO MADE YOU IN CHARGE!"

"Name," Kagome said pulling me back, "don't worry you're going. Right Inuyasha?"

"Humph, don't expect me to protect you," Inuyasha mumbled.

All three of us approached the well. I held Kagome's hand and stuck my tongue out at Inuyasha.

"Baby," he shot at me.

"I know you are, but what am I?" I retorted childishly.

Kagome decided to be the better person here, (I'm so glad we take turns), "Cut it out you two. Let's go."

And with that the three of up jumped into the well.

-On the other side of the well—

"Be careful," Kagome said, "there's hair on this side too."

"So your saying what Yura is really after is just us."

"Well duh. Why would she if she already has my piece of the sacred jewel?"

Inuyasha seemed angered by this, "You're piece how did that happen?"

I was right behind them, being the least athletic of the party. "Hey Inu-whatever," I said pretending to forget his name, "Get your butt out of my face."

"Shut up blue face."

My retort was thought up quickly, "Coming from the boy with puppy ears. I wonder if you have a tail to match?"

"Stop you two, I need to find the main-there. We need follow this hair to find her," Kagome said pointing to a hair I couldn't see because of Inuyasha's fat butt.

"Got it," Inuyasha said.

We got out of the well and started running. He could carry both of us so I had to do my best to keep up with him because, and I quote, 'invited myself along so I had to carry my own weight'. And let me tell you, keeping up with him was worse than running in gym class.

Stopping at a bonfire we found dead bodies that were…how shall I say this. Incomplete? They were missing their heads.

"They're guys from the village…or their bodies anyway. Looks like their tops came clean off," Inuyasha said without any remorse. He looked over to see Kagome kneeling over, "Now what's the matter? I better not hear you're scared or you wanna go home."

Kagome stood up, "Actually, I thought I'd borrow these." She showed us the bow and arrows.

I looked around. One man had a sword I'd knew would be too heavy for me. Then I saw it. A staff. Perfectly straight and thick enough that it would inflict serious damage, but light enough for me to use. I picked it up, "What do you think?" I asked.

"You know you're not very athletic. Are you sure you can use it?"

"Come on, even a moron can use a staff," Inuyasha said.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Kagome is there any way you can use that word and he'd still be in ok shape to fight?"

That question was ignored as we continued to make our way to Yura.

With Kagome still on his back and me still on foot Kagome said, "They're closer. Lot's closer."

As soon as the words left Kagome's mouth the tree we were standing on snapped and we were suddenly thrust into battle. Inuyasha took Kagome from one place to another, trying to avoid the hair.

"Name!"

"Don't worry about me!" I called back, "just tell dog-boy what to do!" Closing my eyes I focused on that little voice inside my head that told me what to do. Relaxing I followed it as soon as it said something. Using my staff to block the invisible enemy from touching me.

For some stupid reason I chose to open my eyes. I saw Kagome on the ground and Inuyasha suspended high in the air. In that moment I lost any focus I had and was soon hung high in the air as Inuyasha was.

"A giant hairball? Yura's hiding place!" Kagome called out.

Speak of the devil. "Oh my, what a cute doggie," Yura said standing in what seemed to be midair.

In my mind I said _'Not fair! Only I can make fun of the hairball!'_

Inuyasha struggled against what I could only assume was hair.

"You must be Inuyasha."

"And you must be Yura of the hair," Inuyasha said clearly ticked at the current predicament we found ourselves in. "How'd you know my name?"

In a strong, but seemingly sweet voice she replied, "Let's just say a little birdie told me. Everyone's saying half demon Inuyasha is playing fetch with some reincarnated shrine maiden and a new mystery species."

Inuyasha started to shout, "Me with that halfwit human down there? And that good for nothing stupid sister of hers? Nothing doing!"

"Oh, you're all halfwits to me." Reaching into her bosom she pulled out the jewel, "Just look what you've done to the poor jewel. Once you three have been wrapped up, I go and find the rest for myself."

Giving a quick tug on the hair and shouted, "Like you could find it!"

"You're going to take care of me? When I through with you you'll wish you never met me or ever heard my name!" Inuyasha shouted and broke free of the bonds only to be bound once again. "No, not this again."

Yura got behind Inuyasha, "Such pretty hair, but you really haven't cared for it very well. Look at the split ends."

Inuyasha struggled, "Get off of me!"

Yura fell through the air and seemed to bounce herself back up and slashed Inuyasha with her sword.

I screamed and a blazing feeling coursed through my veins. Soon the hair around me was on fire and I had burned through it. As soon as the support was gone I fell through the air a short ways to the ground. Landing on my ankle the wrong way I winced. However I picked up my staff and turned to face Yura.

"So the new girl has a new trick, let's see what you can do," Yura charged at me ready to cut me to pieces if I let her.

"Ah!" I yelped as her sword caught my arm, giving me a small cut. Due to my lack of training I didn't know what I was doing and got several more cuts and bruises.

However Yura soon got my staff out of my hands and me on the ground, looking up at her with frightened eyes.

She smiled and licked my blood off her sword, "I'm going to enjoy cutting you up into little pieces. Then I'll do the same to that Inuyasha and the little shrine maiden." However as she sliced down on me an arrow stopped her.

"Leave my sister alone! And get Inuyasha down too, next time I won't miss, I promise!"

"The girl who fell in the well," Yura mumbled, looking away from me.

Kagome, with another arrow on the bow said in a strong clear voice, "You heard me!"

Yura grabbed me by my hair, "It seems she wants you back, what an interesting pet you must make for her." I winced as her grip tightened. "And what a sweet little doggie you must be, Inuyasha."

"I told you to hide, not draw attention to yourself," Inuyasha said.

"Of course her hair isn't as pretty as yours, Inuyasha. Or even yours," she said looking at me. Her gaze turned to her sword. "But then; waste not, what not."

Kagome spoke again, "Not so pretty as his, what would you know about it anyway? You live in a word where they don't even have shampoo!" She released the arrow and it went flying. However it went flying towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha ducked and then snapped, "Will you watch where you're aiming that thing, please!" But the arrow was not wasted, as it hit Yura's hairball. A light pure energy disintegrated the nasty hairball, and skulls began to leak out.

"Oh no, what have you done?" Yura whined and threw me to the ground. She turned to me, "I'll be putting you in here too. Once I separate that pretty hair from your head. It's wasted on you anyway." She turned to Kagome, "One thing first, that woman over there has to DIE!" Using her comb as a weapon she sent red hot flames to Kagome. "Hot enough for you? You'll feel the heat right down to your bones."

I could barely make out Kagome's small moan of, "Name…Inuyasha…help me."

Yura smiled, "That's for emptying out my lair. Pity there will be nothing left, but ash."

"Come on," Inuyasha said in a tone of disbelief.

"Poor thing," she said, "I almost forgot." She turned to Inuyasha, "Pet's ought to never outlive their masters!" Yura then attacked Inuyasha with her sword.

"BLADES OF BLOOD!" Inuyasha shouted.

As all this went on I stood up, albeit a bit shaky. I looked to Kagome who was still under fire from Yura. Taking my staff in hand I made my way over to her and raised my hand, trying again to create that ice just as before.

When the fire was gone I turned to see Inuyasha on the ground. My eyes widened.

"Half demon, half power. I should have known," Yura taunted. Inuyasha seemed to be very badly injured, but he still managed to raise his head.

"Why you…" he said in an almost last act of defiance.

Yura slowly descended to him, "Disappointed? I'll bet you were hoping to use this to become all demon. Now stay still, if I don't get a clean cut your blood with stain that pretty silver hair of yours."

Just as Yura swung her sword down on Inuyasha he shouted, "Don't you wish!" And stood up, running his hand into her chest. He pulled his hand out and said, "That'll teach ya."

For a moment there I thought it was all over. However just as that thought came to me it was quickly disproven. Yura stepped on Inuyasha's hand and said, "Why I never. A half demon I just met sticking his hand in my chest?" Leaning down she continued to taunt him, "Plus there's also the fact you stole my jewel. Now I have become cross."

Then something caught Yura's attention. I realized Kagome was gone, and climbing up the long thick layers of hair.

"That girl," Yura said and turned to take care of her.

"You shouldn't have looked away!" Inuyasha said swinging Yura's own sword down on her.

"Alright, that does it!" Yura snapped and re-restrained Inuyasha once again.

I charged at her, my staff in the attack position, "Take this!" With her hair she restrained me as well.

"Nice going stupid," Inuyasha said.

Groaning I felt bruises forming on my skin at the strength of the hair. My only hope was left in Kagome now.

"When I took your hand it was like you broke a nail, but now you seem mad for real. What are you hiding that you're so worried about?"

Finally I heard Kagome's voice, "Name! Inuyasha! It's that red skull up there! Concentrate on that!"

As soon as Kagome pointed out the odd skull Yura's attitude changed. She was scared. Leaving us she went to attack Kagome.

"Oh no you don't!" Inuyasha growled and escaped from the hairy prison.

"Stop pulling my hair!" Yura growled back.

Kagome screamed as the hair she was climbing changed position to shake her out. I struggled and founr that even though it hurt, I was slowly freeing myself. Yura's attention was off me. Instead of watching the other two I focused on getting out.

As soon as the last hair snapped I grabbed my staff and went after Yura once again.

"You forget I'm immortal," she boasted. She went to stab Inuyasha, but stopped.

Looking to my sister I saw her attacking the red skull with one of her arrows. I knew that must be why she was so scared.

"It's here! It's this red skull. All the hairs are connected to her hand!" Kagome said still pounding away at the skull, trying to creak it.

I knew Yura would try something in her last moments, I wouldn't let her though.

"Stop that!" she shouted, "I'll kill you!"

"No you won't!" I said and hit her in the back of the head. This slowed her down enough so Kagome could break the red skull. A bright light shone from it and then, Yura was gone.

Kagome sat there breathing. I leaned on my staff, still digesting everything that happened and everything that I did. Slowly she picked up a red comb.

Inuyasha limped over to Kagome, "So that's what Yura really was."

She looked up at Inuyasha, "Yura was a comb?"

"Sure."

Using my staff I made my way over to Kagome. "I'm sure as time goes on we'll look back on this and think it was completely normal."

Kagome gave a wry laugh. "That's kind of sad."

"Feh whate-ag," Inuyasha fell to his knees.

"Inuyasha, that stab in your chest. It only happened because I have your kimono," Kagome said worried about him.

Inuyasha looked up at her with pain clear on his face, "It's no big deal. What happened to the sacred jewel?"

I hobbled over and picked up the satchel. Handing it to Kagome she said. "It's still here," she said with a sigh of relief. "I wonder how long it will take to find the rest of it…"

"Name, Kagome, let's go," Inuyasha said. We looked at him with confusion, "What?"

"It's just…you've never said our names before," Kagome said.

"Yeah what of it?"

I smiled, "Aw are you starting to like us better?"

Inuyasha made a sound of scorn, "Don't get excited. I still think the two of you are pretty useless."

"Remind me next time not to save you," Kagome said slapping Inuyasha on the back where he was wounded.

Inuyasha fell over.

"Well if it hurts so much you should of said something!" Kagome said.

"L-Leave me alone," Inuyasha whined.

I giggled. This was the perfect start to a perfect adventure and, in my mind, to a potential love story.


	6. Episode Five

_His eyes bore into me like a sword, cutting through everything. I felt the breath that did not exist in this realm escape me. A beautiful amber color that made me freeze. In his eyes alone I saw all that was perfection._

_His hair was long, however not in a feminine way. And it was white like innocent snow. I longed to run my imaginary hands through this imaginary man's hair._

_Although his face was a blank with no emotions I couldn't help but be drawn by it. On his forehead was the marking of a crescent moon and on each of his cheeks two red stripes._

_In the mist of this world I saw his hand reach out and beckon to me. I tried to run, but my legs would not move. A frown graced his face as my disobedience displeased him; I opened my mouth to call out to him, but then-._

Sitting up and subsequently bumping my head on the ceiling I woke up.

"Owwwwwwww~," I groaned.

"Name, are you alri-what happened to your head?" Kagome said.

I gave her a pained smile, "I bumped it on the ceiling."

Kagome climbed up to examine it, "You have quite a bump."

"Thanks."

"So what was the dream about? This morning I was going to wake you up but you seemed to be enjoying yourself too much so I let you sleep in," she said the smirked, "So tell me was it about a guy?"

I shook my head, "I don't remember." It was true, a few seconds after I woke up I forgot all about the dream. "I wish I could remember though, I feel as though it was important somehow."

Kagome shrugged, "Well, if it's important then you'll remember. In the meantime get ready to go; we're going to the feudal era today."

"Ok," I said smiling.

-On the other side of the well—

I pushed and finally managed to get Kagome's bike out of the well.

"Made it," Kagome said. She got on and I climbed on behind. In my bag I had some paper, charcoal pens, pencils, and a few colored pencils as well as a few other things Kagome wanted to bring. In her bag were necessities, such as food, first aid kit, school books, and extra clothes.

Smiling I held on as Kagome started to peddle our way to the village.

"…if we can find the jewel that's all that matters right?"

"Kagome, you're talking to yourself again," I said not really paying attention.

Kagome rang her bell.

I huffed, "I knew I should have taken that annoying thing off."

She rang it again, "Ha. Hmm, felt like I ran over something. Must have imagined it."

"Nah, it was probably a rock."

We got to the village and Kagome insisted on giving Inuyasha first aid to which he rudely replied to her, "First aid treatment? I don't need it, go away."

"Well you heard him Kagome," I said.

However Kagome continued to argue with the fool in the tree. "You do too. I was there, remember? Come down here."

Inuyasha slumped further down against the tree, "Nothing doing."

"I said come here." Nothing, but a sound of scoffing. "Sit boy."

With that Inuyasha fell from the tree. I tried to keep from laughing, but it was too funny that such an egotistical half demon could be bossed around by someone as sweet and seemingly harmless as Kagome.

Inuyasha lifted his head and shouted, "What you do that for?"

Kagome removed the medical supplies from the bag and trotted over to Inuyasha, "I'll just take a look ok? When you're hurt that bad you need to have medical treatment, you know?"

"I said go away, you act like I'm the one who lost." I snickered. "Oh shut up!"

"Sorry, can't…stop…ahaha!"

Soon Kagome was on top of him trying to get him to take off his clothes.

"Take it off!"

"What if I don't feel like it?"

"Undress!"

"No!"

However their bickering was soon halted by the presence of Kaede. "Mayhap ye like each other more than I first thought."

Quickly the two of them separated. Inuyasha stood up.

"I would have thought you'd figure out by now that my body it's different," he snapped and exposed where his wound used to be.

Kagome gasped, "It's already gone."

I shrugged, "Makes sense. Plus my body's been doing the same thing. All my wounds are gone. But then again they were minor injuries."

Kaede looked at me with that calculated glace again. However she soon turned her attention away from me and back to the 'loving couple'. A few of the children she was with came up to me and grabbed my hand.

"Want to play with us?" one of them asked.

"Umm," I looked to Kaede, she nodded and I agreed.

They took me off to the river to play. They mostly splashed each other with water, but one little girl didn't. She looked at the other children with a look of longing in her eyes. I felt myself go back to the time before I became Name Higurashi.

I walked over to her, "Do you want to play in the water?"

"I…I can't swim."

"Oh," I said. Thinking quickly I reached into the water and pulled out a fist full of frozen ice. "The how about I bring the water to you?" Clumsily I showed her how I could bend the water to my will and made little figures.

I was glad I had made it a point to practice in the tub.

Clumsy as my show was she clapped her hand happily. This attracted a few more children's attention. And thus all the children sat around me as I tried to use the water to make new ice figurines. After a bit of time I dropped the water and it was gone.

A few of the children clapped their hands and requested me to do it again.

The little girl was now sitting on my lap traced my marks. "Where did you get these?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, just appeared one day."

"So…one day will I get makes like these and be able to control water like you do Miss Name?"

"I'm not sure," I said, "but then again you never know."

She smiled a smile that proudly showed the gap where her two front teeth were missing. "I want to be just like you when I grow up Miss Name."

I felt my heart melt a bit. For some reason children were always a soft spot for me. I practically adored Sota when he was born. They were just too cute.

"Miss Name," a man from the village approached us.

Standing I set the little girl on the ground, "Yes?"

"Lady Kaede wishes to see you in her hut." He beckoned to me and I followed him after waving goodbye to the children.

-In Kaede's hut—

I approached the hut and entered just in time to hear Inuyasha say, "What do you mean someone is trying to find my father's tomb?"

Sitting down next to Kagome I noticed all attention was to this rather large flea looking creature. _'Must be a demon of some kind,' _I thought.

"As guardian of his final resting place, I could bare it no longer," the flea said.

"So you took off and came here instead," Inuyasha said in an accusatory tone.

The flea responded, "But it's the remains that are important. And they no longer there."

Sitting back Inuyasha asked, "Oh, so where are the remains then?"

"Regrettably sire, no one knows."

"Some guardian you are."

Kaede then spoke, "Inuyasha, they say your father was a phantom beast. The western lands were his domain."

In a way I sort of envied Inuyasha. Even though his parents were gone he knew who they were and probably had a small inkling of what they were like. My heritage was a mystery to me. However these things didn't hurt as much as they used to when I was younger; I had Kagome, Mom, Grandpa, and Sota now. And what's more, they chose me.

"Can't says I remember it that well," Inuyasha said as if he didn't care.

"Your father was a demon among demons, great and powerful. His blood was especially delicious, and you Lord Inuyasha have inherited that from him," the flea spoke up.

"And what about his mom?" Kagome asked. I felt the tension in the room grow, it was obvious by now that his mother was dead.

The flea took a deep breath and said in reverence, "Oh, she was a beauty beyond compare…a true-." He was then silenced by Inuyasha's foot.

"Hey, that wasn't very nice," Kagome said.

"Just drop it ok?" Inuyasha said leaving, "She died a long time ago."

Kagome looked at me, "Did I say something to make him upset?"

I gazed at the fire, "Odds are she's been dead for a while, Kagome. I mean if she were alive, wouldn't he be with her instead? I know I would."

"Oh," Kagome said.

The flea popped back up, seemingly unharmed. "And who might you be? I don't believe I've had the pleasure of tasting you?" He jumped up and latched onto my arm.

I let out a shriek and slapped him off. Then like a small piece of paper, he fell to the ground.

"Such is the life of a flea."

"That's Myoga," Kagome said.

I gave a small wave, "Name."

Myoga popped up staring at me. "You…I've never…" He cleared his throat, "So what kind of demon are you?"

"I…I don't know," I said looking at my knees, "I'm not even sure if I'm demon or not."

"Hmm, the closest thing I've tasted is that of the water demons, but…it is different."

I looked to Kagome, "That would explain all the weird powers I've got." However Kagome was looking where Inuyasha had left. I sighed, "Go talk to him. He probably needs it." She looked at me and bit her lip, silently asking for me to go with her. "Fine." I stood up and grabbed my staff.

She smiled and we went out to find Inuyasha.

We ended up finding him in a tree.

"If his father is a demon than that means his mother is a human…" Kagome looked at me, "does that mean he hates her?"

I shrugged, "Who knows what goes on inside that big white head of his. But I'd bet that it just hurts to much to talk about her. I mean, I know if mom died I it would hurt to remember her."

Kagome looked back at Inuyasha with sadness in her eyes, "Yeah."

The wind around us began to pick up.

"Get down!" Inuyasha said shoving both our faces into the ground in a very insufficient way of protecting us from the unknown danger.

"Inuyasha," Kagome started to complain.

"Something's coming," Inuyasha said. Subconsciously I scooted closer to Inuyasha as I began to sense whatever it was Inuyasha was sensing. "You feel it?" he asked me.

I nodded, "I don't know what it is. Couldn't it just be a storm or something?" I asked a hopefully.

He shook his head, "No such luck."

As the clouds drifted away from the moon I could pick out black spots against the white disk.

"A…carriage?" Kagome asked. "There's a lady riding in it."

Inuyasha stood.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Kagome asked standing up. I stood with her.

"Mother," Inuyasha said in a tone of disbelief.

The woman in the carriage turned to us, "It is you… Inuyasha." The woman groaned as something hurt her.

"Mother!" Inuyasha shouted.

"It can't be, your mother's dead. You told me that yourself," Kagome argued.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" the woman called out as she flew higher into the heavens.

From the sky a monstrous hand emerged. It clutched the carriage and broke it to bits; however the woman who we now took to be Inuyasha's mother was still alive. But in the hands of the unknown monster. I could see red eyes, then a great and terrible face. Its teeth were sharp and frightening, and the horns on its head only added to the terror.

It sat in the sky, holding Inuyasha's mother.

"Oh, no, it's gonna hurt your mom!" Kagome said with worry.

"No it's not!" Inuyasha snarled and jumped into the air to protect his mother. Fire was shot at him as he tried to rescue his mother. Managing to dodge the attacks he landed on the ground sneering, "You missed."

The creature that had attacked him was, what seemed to be, an ugly green toad. It wielded an odd looking staff.

But the creature that took most of my attention was standing upon the terrible creature's shoulder. He was beautiful.

"It is you," Inuyasha said, then gave me a name for the beautiful man, "Sesshomaru!"

As I wasn't paying attention at first I only caught the words, 'little brother'. I looked between the two. Were they related?

"He called you his brother, does that mean he's-?" Kagome asked.

"A mortal, how interesting," Sesshomaru said as his gaze fell upon Kagome. At that moment I wished nothing more than to become invisible, he was cold and hard. And I feared that if he saw me, he'd kill me without hesitation.

Kagome, being the braver between us, replied, "Yeah? What of it?"

Sesshomaru replied, "Others would be shamed. But with you, little brother, the girl quite suits you. These human creatures. I should think you had enough of them. Or is it a taste from father?"

Inuyasha growled in reply.

Then his gaze turned to me. I held my breath in fear. My eyes wide I stared at him, afraid he would kill me. Hey, I'm a coward and I'm not ashamed to say it. The look in his eyes changed, as if I were some priceless artifact one would find in a museum. Or a rare gem.

As I felt the heat rise to my cheeks I found Inuyasha saved me from utter embarrassment.

"That's not all is it; you couldn't have come all this way just to tell me that."

"Be not a fool," Sesshomaru said his attention once again returning to Inuyasha, "I have no such time to waste. The tomb of our father, where must I seek it?"

"Our father's tomb? Why ask me?" Inuyasha snapped.

Sesshomaru began to quote something, I could tell in the way he recited it, "Seeing, yet never seen. Protected, yet never known to its protector. No other clues are known." All the while he spoke, his expression never changed.

"I got no idea what you're talking about. Besides if I did, there's no way I'd tell you," he pointed at Sesshomaru with anger.

"I see. Then you leave me no choice than to let your mother's suffering convince you," he said without emotion. It almost amazed me how this guy could say something so horrible, yet no remorse of any kind would register on his face. He whipped the beast and Inuyasha's mother began to whimper as the grip's strength increased.

I kept quiet and bit my tongue. I really didn't want the attention of Sesshomaru again. However Kagome, who was bolder than I, said, "Inuyasha…"

"Nice try, jerk. She's been dead for years and we both know it! Like I'd really fall for some stupid trick like that," he sneered. So it was just a trick.

The corners of Sesshomaru's mouth seemed to twitch up, but then again I might have been imagining it. "A trick is it?"

The toad then started to talk, "You're the one who's stupid. Recalling spirits from the netherworld is a simple task. If you are Lord Sesshomaru. He was even so kind as to give her flesh. And yet, her own son would deny it. How sad to be mother to one such as you."

"This has to be a trick of some kind," I mumbled. However I quickly silenced myself when Sesshormau was reminded of my existence and looked to me again. Inwardly I cursed my big mouth and prayed that if I he didn't kill me I'd try not to poke fun at Inuyasha as much anymore.

When my attention returned to the events around us I heard Inuyasha shout, "Stop hurting her! IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" His attack severed the monster's hand and freed his 'mother' at the same time.

"Oh no!" Kagome said running to her, I joined her.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Name! Kagome, the three of you get out of here!" Inuyasha ordered.

I stood up and held my staff in a defensive position. I ran over next to him, "You need back up, Kagome can help her."

Even though Inuyasha didn't say anything, I had a feeling he was either annoyed with my presence, or grateful for the offer,

Sesshomaru spoke again, "I think not." He whipped the beast saying, "And you. You're worthless."

The beast made one more lunge at the two of them.

"Kagome!"

"Mother!" Inuyasha shouted, jumping in the way to save them. However I bet it was mostly his 'mother'. His 'mother' raised her hands and a white light engulfed them. My eyes widened. I turned to the duo of trouble above me.

"What a bother," Sesshomaru said.

"Ay milord, and yet it goes so well. Please milord, leave it all to me," the toad said.

"This scheme of yours is beneath me," Sesshomaru said, "Should it fail, Jakan, you will die."

The toad screamed, "Ay, milord."

Finally I found my voice. With tears starting to forum in my eyes I shouted, "WHAT HAVE YOU JERKS DONE TO MY SISTER?"

Sesshomaru turned to face me.

_'That was probably not the wisest thing to do,'_ I thought as I gulped nervously.


	7. Episode Six

"Now…to deal with you," he said.

I gulped again. Quickly I pointed my staff at him, ready to attack if he got closer, "W-where are they? What have you done with them?"

The small toad thing…Jakan, laughed.

"Jakan, take care of Inuyasha," Sesshomaru commanded his gaze never leaving me.

"Y-yes milord," the little brownnoser replied and ran off to who knows where.

I spoke again, this time stronger. "Where did you send them?"

He approached me, faster than I could see and knocked my staff from my hands. He grabbed my both my wrists in both hands, "Who are you?"

"I asked first," I said in a burst of courage. As soon as it was there it was gone. I went silent again and stared into cold amber eyes. Now I could see the family resemblance. They shared the same eyes and hair, as well as the same nose.

"I asked you a question," he snapped.

"N-Name," I whimpered as his grip on my wrists increased.

He stopped cutting off circulation to my wrists and just stared at me.

I squirmed slightly, "Umm…so…where are my sister and Inuyasha? What have you done with them?"

He didn't respond. Instead he pulled me closer to sniff my hair. I blushed. "Impossible…" Sesshomaru said. "What are you?"

"I…I don't know."

"Tell me now," he said as his grip tightened.

My voice got stronger, "I told you I don't know!"

"If you're lying to me-."

"Why would I lie?" I asked through tears.

His grip relaxed once again. "You really are a pathetic creature aren't you?"

My lip quivered. "I guess so…"

Yanking my wrists he made me look at him. Slowly he examined my face. I did the same to him too. His expression never changing he leaned into my hair and inhaled. Not daring to move for fear that he would kill me I merely whimpered.

All of a sudden he snapped back and looked at me with newfound eyes. "We are leaving," he said and dragged me behind him.

"W-where?" I struggled.

"Don't struggle, you'll only hurt yourself," he said.

So I did what I had to, I followed him.

-In the place he led Name-

As we approached his destination I could make out faint voices. I looked at Sesshomaru, his face was neutral, no surprise there. I seemed to have been lagging because he pulled rather hard on my arm to make me keep up.

I let out a small whimper of pain as the voices became louder.

"-you pretended to be…I fell for it. I can't believe I thought she was my." Inuyasha! But where was-.

"But it was Jakan and your brother Sesshomaru who-," said Kagome. I practically sighed in relief, they were alive at least. With Sesshomaru on the way I didn't know how safe they would be later though.

Sesshomaru turned to me, "Stay here." He ordered. With that he left me in the grass and continued forward.

"What did you-."

Sesshomaru spoke, "I-nu-yasha. I know where it is now.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha shouted, but the rest of his speech was cut off by Sesshomaru's hand around his throat. In a millisecond Sesshomaru was there. "You bast-."

"Of all the places for him to hide it," Sesshomaru said raising Inuyasha higher into the air by his neck. "All this time, beneath our very own noses. Or to be technical, above our very own noses. Right above one might say. Father was determined to keep it a secret. Which is why he chose here to hide it."

"What are you talking about; you're making no sense at all!" Inuyasha cried out.

"Well then little brother, since it was obviously done without your knowledge. How would you like to come with me and find out?" With that Sesshomaru raised his hand and began to draw something out of Inuyasha's eye with some kind of yellow lightning.

I couldn't stay still any longer. Looking around I found a small log big enough to cause some damage, but light enough for me to carry. I picked it up and started to run across the field. However, I got there a second too late. Sesshomaru had drawn out whatever it was he wanted. But that didn't stop me from whacking his shoulder quite hard.

As he turned he knocked me over with his arm. I looked up at him; his expression, for a second, changed to shock mixed with anger. However as soon as it was there it was gone like it had never been.

"Name!" Kagome called out as I hit the ground.

Then his attention turned back to what was in his hand. "No wonder searching for it beneath ground was useless. Seeing, yet never seen. Protected, yet never known to its protector. Our father's tomb hidden in a black pearl deep within your eye.

"And all for something like that, you pretended she was my mother?" Inuyasha shouted in angry pain.

"Hn. You're not amused," Sesshomaru asked.

Even my heart ached for Inuyasha. He didn't deserve to have his emotions played with like that, to think that he had a chance to be with his mother again. And then to find out it was a lie.

"No I'm not," Inuyasha snarled. Then he attacked shouting, "You bastard!"

Sesshomaru jumped into the air faster than I could see. With a simple word he sent out an attack, "Die." It hit him and sent him to the ground. Not waiting for Inuyasha to recover he sent a death blow.

I closed my eyes, not being able to watch. But when I opened them I found the remains for the fake mother strewn about the ground. Inuyasha was safe.

"The unmother," Myoga said.

"She gave her life to protect him," Kagome said.

"Demon though she was she still had a mother's heart. And isn't protecting her child what a mother can't help but do?"

A faint moan came from the remains, "My boy…"

Sesshomaru finished it off with one blow. I looked up at him, he was cruel. He had no sense of remorse.

"Hey you," Kagome said.

Standing up I ran over to her. Sesshomaru watched me as I took my place next to my sister. "Jakan. Jakan."

"Ay milord. Lord Sesshomaru, the staff of skulls is ours once more."

Sesshomaru took the odd looking staff from the ugly toad and said, "At last the moment has come." He dropped the strange black pearl he stole from Inuyasha's eye to the ground and stabbed it with the thin tip of the staff.

A bright light shone from it. Then, the staff began to laugh.

A black portal opened.

Sesshomaru then looked at me once again. Picking me off the ground by my arm he pulled me into the portal with him. I screamed as I made a vain an attempt to free myself. But it was too late; I was trapped in this unknown world with a monster.

"Be quiet," he ordered.

I didn't stop screaming, "You kidnaped me I can scream all I wa-."

His eyes met mine and I went silent. Sesshomaru somehow must have mistaken my fear for respect as he pulled me closer to him and jumped into the air. I whimpered at the height, and in an attempt to keep from seeing the large space between the ground below us, I buried my face into his sleeve.

When I did so he held me tighter. It felt oddly comforting, but as soon as that feeling came to me I mentally slapped myself. _'This is a cold blooded cruel killer you're talking about. He twisted Inuyasha's emotions to get what he wanted. He's a monster!'_

Soon he landed in a chamber where the ground was covered in bones. I grimaced and instantly felt sick. Sesshomaru pulled me with him so that I was right next to him as he went up to take the strange looking sword.

"Here's what I have sought. At last I shall take possession of the sacred sword." So he did all of this for a sword? "The lethal legendary blade known to kill a hundred in one stroke." Ok, now it sounded like something a villain would want. "Tessaiga." He grasped the sword.

"They say it was forged from the fang from your father's own mouth," the bootlicker said in awe. "Once you possess the blade Tessaiga you'll possess his power as well."

Sesshomaru tried to pull it out, but it wouldn't budge.

"So you did all that for a sword you can't even pick up?" I mumbled. When he removed his hand it seemed to have been injured as it was blue and glowing the same color. "Why did you even bring me here?"

"What did you say?" he asked in a dangerous tone.

"W-why did you bring me here? I mean, if you wanted someone to show off too you got frog face over there," I said pointing to Jakan.

He advanced towards me. I was sure he was going to throttle me, but a voice stopped him.

"Sesshomaru!" it was Inuyasha and Kagome. I felt like I could cry from relief. "We're not finished yet!" Inuyasha jumped to attack Sesshomaru, but Sesshomaru seemed to vanish as his speed was incredible. "Now where'd he go?"

"Name, are you ok?" Kagome shouted to me. I nodded albeit a bit shaky.

"Be more respectful, it is our father's tomb," said Sesshomaru.

"Looks who's talking? You're the one who's robbing his grave; why not respect him by leaving?" Inuyasha shouted.

While Myoga talked to Inuyasha. I turned to Kagome; she had managed to climb down to where I was standing. She hugged me, "I was so worried."

I held her tight, "I'm fine. Really."

Our attention was drawn back to the two brothers having a pissing contest.

"It's a good thing you're in a grave cause' you're gonna die!" Inuyasha said and jumped to Sesshomaru.

"We should find some cover," I said.

"Agreed."

We climbed back up, hoping we'd be safe up there.

The two brothers went back and forth with quips and punches. However Inuyasha delivered the most attacks, even if he missed. And Sesshomaru was the quick tonged one.

Finally Kagome shouted her advice, "Inuyasha! Get the dumb sword."

"Kagome?"

"Sesshomaru couldn't pull it out right? If you can't hurt him in the body, hit him in the ego! Hurt his pride!" Kagome shouted back.

"Good idea," I mumbled giving her a high five.

Inuyasha laughed, "I get it. I'll do it, if only to see the look on your face." With that he walked over to the sword. I could see Sesshomaru's eyes narrow in slight anger. I gulped; if Inuyasha did succeed then Sesshomaru would be furious. Said half demon grasped the sword and said quietly, "This is going to be more fun than I thought."

With that he pulled on the sword. However no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't remove it. Even though the spell did not activate.

"Pull harder!" I encouraged.

"Draw it out!" my sister called out.

He pulled harder, but still…nothing. Finally he stopped. "Yo." He grabbed the tiny flea, "I couldn't pull the sword out, could I?"

"Are you done?" Sesshomaru asked, "I am." With that he attacked Inuyasha again. This time he managed to get a hold of him and pin him to the wall. "I don't think you've met my poison claws." He was poised to kill. Inuyasha managed to duck at the last second and the blow went to the wall behind him.

I watched as the wall disintegrated. Gulping I thought what would happen if Inuyasha didn't move when he did. "We have to do something," Kagome said. I nodded and we climbed back down. Kagome went to Jakan and jumped on him.

Grunting, I did an American football style kick that only sent him a few feet forward.

Jakan jumped up and grabbed his staff and swung it down on Kagome. She caught it, "You stinkin' toad."

"You stinking human," Jakan replied. Not that creative is he?

"This human's gonna kick your-."

"I don't think so!" He managed to knock her down. As soon as she hit the ground I kicked the toad again.

"Take that you jerk," I said and kicked him again.

I heard Inuyasha call out Kagome's name as he dodged Sesshomaru's attacks.

Jakan managed to hit my leg with his staff, causing me to fall. He raised his staff, in what I'm sure was, to kill me. I closed my eyes.

"NO!" Kagome shouted. "Oops."

Everything stopped. I noticed I wasn't dead and opened my eyes. Jakan had frozen in shock.

Sesshomaru was leaning over Inuyasha, poised to kill him. However his head was turned toward Kagome. I looked in the same direction.

And there she was, holding the sword.

"It just…came out," she said simply and quietly. "…sorry…."


End file.
